Raiku the Airbender
by Exile037
Summary: After being raised in the air temple in Republic city and revealed airbending when he was ten, Raiku leaves in search of his secret on how he became an airbender. Eight years later, he meets an unexpected friend who happens to be the Avatar, Korra. Follow Raiku, as he joins in Korra's adventures. Mako/Korra, OC/Asami, and Bolin/OC
1. Journey Back Home

Chapter 1: Journey back home

Outside the Air acolyte temple in Republic city, a cloaked and hooded man stood carrying a light tan skin infant. The hooded man was bleeding from his stomach, the bandages were slowly beginning to fail as he removed his hood. Revealing his face, light tan skinned just like the baby as his white hair soared in the night raining sky with his grey eyes staring down at the infant while placing a note on the side. The hooded man knocked on the door a few times before glancing at the baby boy that laid on the ground, he now stood on a cliff as he stared at the infant one last time. He closed his eyes as he dived in the ocean, while the door opened revealing a air acolyte as he gazed down at the baby infant that laid in front of him with him picking up the infant and looking at the note.

"Please look after Raiku. Hmm, strange. Let's go inside little one, we can't have you all out in the rain now can we?"

Ten years later...

"Gin Wu, how is it teaching young Raiku about the air nomad culture?"

"He was a little rusty at first, but he seems to be coming along. Now I hear this about young girl in the water tribe being the next avatar. Her name is Korra, I pressume?"

"Yes. She's still continuing her training in the three elements."

"How about airbending, hmm?"

"She hasn't learn that yet or show any signs of it."

"Then prehaps you will teach her in that department, Tenzin. I mean, you are the only airbend-"

Their conversation was interrupted when an air acolyte woman rushed in, her face was filled with shock and suprise. Both Tenzin and Gin Wu get up as the shocked acolyte woman was having trouble with her words.

"Master Tenzin! Gin Wu! The chi- he's be-be-be"

"Calm down. Tell us what happen"

"It's about Raiku, he's-"

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah, hahahahaha!"

Tenzin along with Gin Wu quickly went outside, only to be completely shocked with widened eyes and jaws dropped to see a ten year old Raiku doing airbending. There were kicks and punches, and more airbending moves. He suddenly started speeding using the airscooter he looked at once when he was just six years old, his movements were fast while he laughed with joy. However, that did ended when his body made contact with a wall, causing him to land on his butt as he noticed Tenzin and Gin Wu stood behind him. He scratched his shaven hair back, chuckling nervously while all eyes stared at him

"Raiku, how-how- how did you do that?"

"All I did was look at the airbending scrolls to see how air nomads airbend, and the next thing that happened I managed to airbend. Can any of the air acoltyes do that, Tenzin?"

"No, Raiku. Only air nomads are capable of airbending. But..." Gin Wu looked at Tenzin with a curious expression. "Tenzin, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course. Raiku, could you wait here for a moment?"

Raiku nodded as Tenzin and Gin Wu went inside to discuss the event. Meanwhile, everyone was staring at Raiku as he sat down waiting. Inside, Tenzin sat down while Shi Fung glanced to see every air acolyte stare at Raiku. The only airbenders he knew were, Tenzin, his father Aang, and Jinora Tenzin's daughter. He walked toward with a wondering look on his face, with Tenzin glancing at bearded acolyte

"How could this be possible?"

"I don't know exactly, but Raiku seems to be the only other person to airbend besides you, Jinora, and your late father Aang."

"Honestly, we don't really know much about him. He was found on the door as an infant, we really didn't suspect to be an airbender that one night."

"And there was that note. It said to suspect anything unusual and take Raiku to Lakogi island if it happened. Raiku's airbending must be it. Could this Lakogi island be the answer?" Gin Wu glanced at Tenzin again, knowing how did he want to approach the discussion. "What should we do, Tenzin?"

"First, he needs to be train in airbending. Next year, you could go to this Lakogi island and take Raiku with you. This must between us, Gin Wu."

Eight years later...

It was a dawn and sunny morning in the ocean, the sun was covered part of a cloud sailing away from Lakogi island after finding it six months ago. The crew of the ship Ishiroshi were in their usual mandatory stations of the cruise ship, with the captain of the Ishiroshi plotted a course to Republic city. Outside the upper deck, a seventeen year old Raiku stood observing the ocean holding his air nomad staff. He now had the air nomad tattoos just like in the air nomad tradition, however he kept his white hair instead of having it shaven just like the rest of the air acolytes. His bright dull grey eyes now stared at the sky. He was wearing a no sleeve red robe and a yellow shirt underneath it along with brown pants and boots. Raiku then heard a door opened to show a sixteen year old girl wearing a green and beige top vest with white pants and black tabi shoes. Her dark brown hair was tied back and covered in a bun. Her eyes were crystal blues, which hinted that one of her parents were from the water tribe while the other was from the earth kingdom. She had the appearance of a Earth kingdom citizen, but had features such as the hair and eyes of someone from the water tribe. She also had a necklace wrapped around her neck as she walked toward Raiku

"So it looks like we're heading back to Republic city now, huh?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back. How about you Li Mei?"

"It'd be great to get back home." Li Mei smiled as she stared at the ocean. "It's beautiful out here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just that..." Raiku glanced at the sky while Li Mei gazed at him. "I would've never imagine what I found about my past. But when we got to Lakogi Island, I couldn't believe it for myself."

Flasback, Six months ago...

The Lakogi island was a sight to behold, tropical trees and waters filled the forests. Raiku, Gin Wu, Captain Yao of the ship Ishiroshi and his daughter Li Mei ventured forward into the jungles of Lakogi Island. There were monkeylemurs eating leaves off of trees while the group noticed a steep cliff, getting a better view of the island. But their expressions turned to shocked and surprise as they saw a city below the island, filled with people and showing a statue of four Air nomad families from the looks of it

"Gin Wu... this place..."

"Lakogi isn't just an uncharted island, it's an actual city." Gin Wu gazed down at the village of Lakogi, seeing a sudden resemblance. "It's almost a resemblance to Republic City."

"Are you sure?" Captain Lee Yao said staring down at the mysterious village, gripping his daughter's shoulder

"I am. We must-"

As soon as the others ventured downward, they were surrounded by men and women garbed in black and white light armor covering their mouths and noses except their eyes. Then all of a sudden, air was strongly brushing above them as an old man with the same features as Raiku walked toward them carrying a staff just like the air monks and clothing as well. Behind the old man was also someone with the same features like Raiku that bared a strong resemblance to him. The old man waved his hand, signaling them to stand down. The light tan skinned man that had a strong resemblance to Raiku, walking toward them just beside the old man. Raiku was the first to step in front of them

"Who are you? And what is this place?"

"Lakogi. I am Acaro, leader of the airbending ninja clan. This is our councilor, Targus."

"Lakogi itself, is a home to airbenders and the birth place of energybending."

"Energybending? That's the same type of bending Avatar Aang when fighting the firelord."

"Avatar Aang? I take it this Avatar Aang was an air nomad?"

Raiku and the others eyes widened with shock. They were shocked and curious how they knew who Avatar Aang was. Gin Wu make his way to the old man and Acaro slowly, making sure not to cause anything disgraceful

"How do you know that?"

"It has been told that in the hundred year war, that the next avatar would be an airbender. But unknownest to everyone, Firelord Sozin knew and commence the genocide of the air nomads. The only survivors were the avatar himself, and four familes from the north, south, east, and west air temples that luckily make it out away from the Fire Nation's wrath." the old man then pointed at the four family air nomads. "Those are the four familes there on that statue. We, the inhabitants of Lakogi island were constantly at war with ourselves. But the four airbending familes themselves stopped the war of our tribes, tribes that now formed into one here today. There was an truce, the tribes from the east remain at peace as will us, the tribes from the west will honor the agreement. And the final act of the truce was for us to transfer the knowledge of our culture to the four airbending families. In as a return of graditude, they transfer their knowledge and powers as airbenders." Targus explained, as Li Mei placed her finger on her lip

"So, the whole island and village is composed with energybenders and airbenders?" Councilor Targus nodded in answer as she gazed at Raiku. "Looks like this is where you the source of your airbending came from, Raiku."

"You're right, Li Mei." Raiku then glanced at Councilor Targus and Acaro as he took the letter he had on him since he was found in the air temple in Republic city. "This letter told me to come here so I could learn about my past, or my father for that matter."

"This handwriting... I know of this." Acaro's eyes suddenly widened. "This is Zorin's writing, my brother. Then that means..." he trailed off gazing at Raiku as Acaro held out a diamond amulet, moving it toward Raiku's chest. "You are my brother's son. You are my nephew." he figured out with Raiku's eyes widening as Acaro's hands were on his discovered nephew's shoulders, while glancing at his nephew's companions. "Come with us, we have much to discuss."

Six months later, Present day...

"Raiku? Raiku? Raiku!" Li Mei yelled out, finally snapping Raiku out of his trance

"What? What is it, Li Mei?"

"We're here. We made it to Republic city."

"And it looks like we're docking next to Air temple island." Li Mei then hugged Raiku into an embrace. "I guess this is goodbye. Who knows? Maybe I'll see you when you're in Republic city someday."

"You too."

The Ishiroshi docked at the bay of the air temple island, with Raiku getting his luggage from his room inside the Ishiroshi. Gin Wu was rewarding and saying his farewells to Captain Lee Yao as he made his destination toward the helm. The horn retracted back into the ship, making a course to Republic city. Gin Wu and Raiku arrived inside the temple as they noticed a seven year old girl with two hair buns on her head and a shaved hair five year old boy, with both of them wearing the same clothing just like the air acolytes. Then Raiku noticed a familiar girl with a hair bun tied back into her hair. She was ten year old, smiling as she rushed Raiku with a hug

"Raiku, you're back!"

"Wait. Do you kno- Jinora? Is that you? Look at you! You've grown up." Raiku then looked at the two other kids he didn't know. "But who are they?"

"Oh, right. This is my sister Ikki." Jinora moved at the hair bun seven year old girl, then at the five year old. "And this is my brother, Meelo."

"Is this your staff? Can I touch it?"

"Do you have your own sky bison? Do you have a lemur?"

"Ikki, Meelo, please. Let's give Raiku some breathing room. Besides, he's had a long trip." said a familiar voice to both Raiku and Gin Wu. "Welcome back, young man."

"Good to see you, Master Tenzin."

Raiku smiled and bowed at Tenzin. He looked much older than the last time Raiku saw him, showing a bit of grey hair in his goatee. Gin Wu did the same thing as bowed in respect in front of his old friend

"Gin Wu. Good to see you again, old friend."

"You too, Tenzin. I didn't know you had more children when I left." Gin Wu glancing at Ikki and Meelo, but suddenly noticed White Lotus members walking inside. "Why are members of the White Lotus here?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"There's someone here, isn't it?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, there is. After all, you know her Raiku." Tenzin said as Raiku blinked his eyes in confusion

"Wait...Her?"

"Long time no see, Rai." said a familiar female voice which caused Raiku eyes to pop up

Raiku turned his head toward the direction of the familiar voice, having a sudden feeling of who it was. In the direction of the voice, Raiku saw a seventeen year old young woman. She had the look of someone from the water tribe. Her caramel skin, ponytailed brown hair, and icy blue eyes showed promise and determination. Dressed in the white and blue clothing of the water tribe. This particular girl of the water tribe was the next Avatar, Korra. She went up to Raiku, wrapping him in a embracing hug

"Korra! Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I mean, I haven't seen you since we were kids."

"It's good to see you, Rai." Korra then looked at his snow white hair. "I like your hair too."

"Thanks. So, judging by the looks of the White Lotus members here in the island, I going to say you snuck out of the temple?"

"Yeah, obviously. I mean, I'm suppose to be the avatar. Am I suppose to learn all the four elements?" Korra scoffed, crossing her arms

"Pretty much. You're a natural in waterbending," Raiku explained, having one finger up. "you're probably close enough to being good in both earthbending and firebending." having two fingers now up. "So, being trained in airbending is your next step by staying here."

"Exactly. If Tenzin can't train me in the ice temple, then I'll come to him."

"Good point." Raiku looked up as he noticed how dark the sky was. "Looks like it's getting late. You want to go inside?" Raiku asked rubbing his eyes tired

"Yeah." she yawned. "I could use some shut eye. Goodnight, Raiku." she said walking inside the temple

"You too, Korra." Raiku then stared at the sky as stars displayed themselves. "You too."


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

A lone figure begun walking through Lakogi, with Raiku suddenly following him. Everything from Lakogi Island to a town away from Republic city where the lone figure removed his hood to reveal a man who looked like a spitting image of Raiku, with Raiku being shocked of the revelation. This hooded man was his father as he spotted a long dark haired woman with golden eyes. She was wearing a green dress, her eyes were radiant as Raiku's father Zorin approached her. It was right then and there when Raiku knew who this woman was all of a sudden. It was his mother. The whole town started to fade away in front of his eyes as Raiku's parents started to fade as well, while they looked at him after they disappeared. But not before the label of the town name Ling Mao faded away along with the rest of the entire town.

In his room of air temple island, Raiku woke up out of bed while he busted out sweating shirtless. He exhaled deeply wiping the sweat off his head with his hands on his head, sighing as he got up from bed. Raiku was wearing his red robe with the yellow shirt underneath, his brown pants while he wore his brown boots on. He took his staff and strapped it behind his back, closing the door on his way out. Raiku made his way to dining hall where he saw Korra and Tenzin, but Gin Wu was nowhere to be seen. Without further ado, he went toward them as he sat down with Korra who was looking into a newspaper.

"And in the final round, the buzzardwasps win with a knockout!" Korra looked at Raiku and Tenzin. "What do you say we go to the arena, Raiku? Catch a few pro-bending games?"

"Pro-benders engaging in violent sports? Pretty much beating the crud out of each other?" Raiku replied, with a grin crossing his face. "I'm in."

"Absolutely not. That sport is a mockery of traditional bending." Tenzin objected taking a sip of tea as Gin Wu

"Not everyone wants to stick with the old ways, Tenzin." he said sitting down with the three of them. "Besides, it's entertaining."

"There's nothing 'entertaining' about benders acting like imbeciles."

"As I recall, I remembered a certain monk that enjoyed pro-bending sports." Gin Wu as he glanced straight at Tenzin. "What was his name? It started with ten and ended with-" Gin Wu was cut off by Tenzin who held up his hand in front of him

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"Come on, Tenzin. I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid." said Korra. "And now I'm just a ferry away from the arena." she finished pointing her thumb to a ferry outside

"Korra you're not here to watch them play. You're here to finish your avatar training. So in the meanwhile, I want you to remain here on the island." Tenzin suggested. "The same thing applies for you as well, Raiku."

"Tenzin, he already left."

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Didn't want to interrupted your conversation."

Outside of Republic city, Raiku flew through with his air glider while making a destination to Ling Mao. He stayed in the air for a few minutes, possibly about five or six to see if he could find the town known as Ling Mao on air. He glanced down and found a small settlement nearby as he glided down with his air nomad glider, landing on top of a tree that was a mile away from the settlement. He jumped off the tree creating an air scooter to descend down below, making his destination to the settlement that could be the town named Ling Mao. Raiku was out of the forest as he gazed wide eyed as he found the town from his dreams known as Ling Mao, while he walked into town with his air staff side glancing over the stores and small buildings. Ling Mao wasn't anything like Republic city. It didn't have any skyscrapers, a few vendors. One vendor was for jewelry, the other three were food, weapons that would be from Republic city, and misc. objects. He wandered on ahead until he finally found the florist store where his mother and father met, but noticed an old woman watering the flowers with a water pitcher. Raiku made his way toward the old woman as her expression turned to surprised to see someone from the air temple in front of her all of a sudden, while she placed the pitcher down and glancing down at her flowers instead of Raiku

"This is new. We don't usually see anyone from the air temple in Republic city to show up for at least a week for supplies. My name is Ioa. What brings you here, young man?"

"I'm here on a personal visit. I'm looking for a man by the name of Zorin." Raiku answered with Ioa's eyes going wide with full surprise and mere shock

"Did you say Zorin?" she asked, seeing Raiku nod his head in reply. "How do you... my goodness, Raiku? Is that you?" her face turned to certain joy as she hugged Raiku. "Oh, dear boy! It's so good to finally see you. I've kept wondering whatever happened to you. I see you're an air acolyte now."

"Well, more than that actually. Could we talk inside?"

"Of course, of course! Please come in." Ioa gestured as her and Raiku went inside the flower store. " How could I've not seen this, I can't believe I didn't notice you. You look so much like your father."

"Did you knew my father?"

"And your mother as well. When Zorin and your mother Saia met, I knew right then and there that they would fall in love at first sight. So they got married and settled down here a few months before they decided to go to Republic city, and that's when your mother was pregnate with you at the time. Her and your father were so happy... until this man came into town."

"What man?"

"He wore a hood that covered his face. It seemed this hooded man set off this, what your father would describe as a strange and dangerous vibe. He and your mother were planning to leave one night after, but your family's house was burnt down. Your mother wasn't at home, but you and your father were. I had thought you both were dead, fortunately you were the only one alive. When I thought your mother rushed in to your family house, everyone found out she never made it."

"My mother's dead?"

"No, most likely taken. But by who? No one knows." Ioa moved left of Raiku to grab a picture from the shelf. She gave it to Raiku as it was a photo of his parents and their house in Ling Mao. While there was another photo of a baby Raiku being held by his mother, with his father's hand on his mother's shoulder. "Both of them were excited to have you, Raiku. Come, I could use a helping hand around here. So could a couple of friends of mine."

During the remainder of the day, Raiku helped Ioa gather supplies for her store along with food. Raiku has helped out two of Ioa's friends, which one of them were closest next to Ioa's shop. Dun Lu was a interesting middle age philosopher who would tend to his studies on nearly a daily basis, while his wife Nahakio was the owner of the book store beside Ioa's flower shop. Their son Harutu was currently serving in the Republic army while he was away, he even kept sending letters to his mother and father. As the day pasted to night, he slept a room upstairs to Ioa's flower shop. All Raiku did was stare at the photo of him and his parents, gazing at his mother. He wondered where she was,wondering if she was still out there somewhere. Hoping that someday, he would he find his mother.

In the morning time, Raiku helped Ioa and Dun Lu around a little bit before heading back to the air temple in Republic city. Raiku watered the plants while Ioa went to the general store for gardening supplies, but while she was alone Raiku practiced on his airbending. Making sure no one was watching him. He swung his fists, legs, and even his air nomad staff creating more airbending techniques with ease. After he finished helping Ioa and his flowers, Raiku went to help out Dun Lu and his wife Nahakio. He swept around the store, right before he met Nolun, who was from Republic city himself. He didn't explain why he was in Ling Mao. Nolun mostly kept to himself. His behavior gave him out to be a drifter of sorts, he obviously had the features of someone from the earth kingdom. Possibly from either Ba Sing Se or Omashu while he glanced at Raiku, finding it odd for an air acolyte to be in Ling Mao all of a sudden. He was about to walk toward Raiku until a car stopped in front of him, with four people getting out of it. One of them glanced at Nolun with a mischevious grin on his face while the rest of them glared at him.

"Nolun! Where you been buddy, huh? We haven't seen in almost a month."

"Well you know me, Grim Jiu. I can't stay in one place too often." Nolun was grabbed from behind by two earthbenders who kept him still by two small stone walls. "So, as you can see, I gotta pack up for tomorrow."

"Don't count it, Nolun!" snarled Grim Jiu. "You still owe us our cut." while Grim Jui was threatening Nolun, Raiku walked closer to the conversation unsuspected by any of them. "So, you can either hand over the dough or we'll knock it out of ya." he demanded with one of thugs from Republic city noticed Raiku behind their leader

"Now who do we got here?" said one of the thugs as the one thug on the left walked toward Raiku. "It's just some punk. He's an air acolyte too."

"Scram, monk boy. This has nothing to do with you."

"You're kind of destroying the peace of the town. I don't know who the one you're holding," Raiku trailed off holding his air nomad staff from behind. "But I suggest that you take your conversation somewhere else." Raiku finished as the one ten paces in front of him throw fire at him, only for Raiku to strike the whole attack using airbending with the thugs being completely shocked at the revelation. "So, how do you want to play this?"

"Come on, boys. Put Nolun in the car and let's get out of here!" Grim Jui shouted, now glaring at Raiku. "Watch yourself, monk boy! You hear?! We'll be seeing again real soon!" he said as they drove away from Ling Mao and toward the road to Republic city, with everyone including Ioa, Dun Li, and his wife Nahakio stared in awestruck

"Raiku, you can airbend?" Ioa asked still in awestruck

"And so could dad." Raiku answered, preparing his glider as he leaped up using airbending from Ling Mao. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble! And by the way, thanks for the stay!" he yelled out making his destination to Republic city

Meanwhile, Grim Jiu and his gang arrived afterward in Republic city fifty-two minutes later. All four men were still on edge seeing a seventeen year old air acolyte airbend right in front of them, being nearly humiliated by him as well. The two men at the back seat were being jittery, clearly afraid to encountered Raiku again after today. Grim Jiu on the other hand, just wanted to get away from Raiku as fast as possible. They decided to head toward the Pro-bending arena to watch a game to get their minds off at the seventeen year old airbender from earlier, unfortunately Grim Jiu turned to total horror as he noticed a familiar sight flew above him and the others. It actually turned out to be airbending monk from before, Raiku as the thug Mugin the firebender shot out fire blasts as Raiku dodged once he saw a glimpse of it coming at him. He narrowed his eyes straight at where the firebending was coming from, revealing that it was Grim Jiu and his gang from earlier who were at Ling Mao for Nolun. They were possibly Triple Threads, Agni Kai. After dodging left to right, Raiku closed his air nomad staff as he created an air scooter while descending continuing his trail on the thugs. However, they weren't the only ones on the scene. The metalbending corp was hot on their trail as well as Cullin the earthbender sent a couple pieces of stone at the metalbending force, while they were trying to apprehend Raiku as well. Raiku speed up ahead on his air scooter before the earthbending thug Cullin brought a stone wall surrounding the metalbending officers, for only two seconds as they busted through while Grim Jiu and his goons made it to the Pro-bending arena.

"Come on, boys. Let's scram before they get here!" Grim Jui barked, but not before a metal rope struck one of his hands as the waterbending driver Lartok froze the rope. "I. Hate. Them. So. Much." he growled as him and goons were completely surrounded, Nolun the drifter included. "Let me go! I got my rights! Do ya hear me! I GOT MY RIGHTS!" he yelled out before a metal string was wrapped around his mouth

"I told him it wasn't going well." Raiku said smirking. "Still..." he trailed off staring at a picture of him and his mother, along with the other one was him and his parents. "I got what I needed in the end."

"Raiku? Is this you?" said a sudden familiar voice Raiku recognized. It was Korra and she wasn't alone either, there were two teenage boys. One had black hair, brown eyes, and was eighteen years old. The other had dark hair and green eyes, along the way was sixteen years old. "Where you have been? I've been looking everywhere for you in the temple!"

"Well, I was away for something personnel." Raiku then glanced at two behind Korra. "Who are they?"

"Raiku, this is Bolin." Korra introduced as Raiku bowed in respect to the dark hair sixteen year old. "And this is his brother, Mako."

"Hey. I've never seen a air acolyte with white hair before." Bolin said, now staring at his arrow tattoo as well. "Nice arrow tattoo, too. Going for an airbender style there?"

"That and I am an airbender." Raiku said demonstrating a push of air behind him, which lead Bolin and his brother Mako surprised. "I've been one ever since."

"That. Was. Awesome! You can airbend! Quick, do another one." Bolin said in obvious glee, wanting to Raiku perform another display of airbending until Mako pulled him by his shoulder

"Maybe next time, Bo." he said, taking a glance at Korra and Raiku. "See you tomorrow, Korra! And it was great to finally meet you Raiku!"

"It looks like you made some new friends. Come on, we should head back to the air temple." Korra replied, while glancing at Raiku with a small grin. "And you do know that Tenzin is probably going to pop a vein when he sees you, right?"

"Oh, I know. I'll come up with a excuse while we head to the temple." Raiku said with him and Korra going back to air temple island

And as suspected, Raiku was caught in a lecture by Tenzin after returning to the air temple. For the most part of the conversation, Raiku was hardly paying any attention to the talk Tenzin was giving him. The only thing he had in his mind was wondering if his mother's alive and still out there. He also saw the air acolytes repairing the contraption used to train airbenders, Raiku wanted to laugh when he heard that Korra destroyed it. Raiku went back to the matter at hand as the lecture Tenzin gave was finally over

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I left because it was personal, Tenzin." Raiku said, pulling two photos of his pocket. "After a dream I had yesterday, I went to a town called Ling Mao." Raiku showed Tenzin the first photo of Raiku's mother and father. "My parents lived there, that's the florist shop where they first met." he showed the last photo which was him as a infant baby, with his mother and father along with their house at the background. "And this is a photo of my parents helding me for the first time. My father's dead, but my mother is still alive somewhere."

"And you're sure of this?" Tenzin asked as he saw Raiku nod his head. "I see. Mediate on this, Raiku. You'll know when the time is right." Tenzin finished leaving as Raiku sat down sighing, while Korra sat with him

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"It's alright, Korra. It's just that... I've always wondered what happened to my parents." Raiku gazed at the photo of him and his parents at their home. "My dad maybe gone, but my mother is still out there wherever she is. I just hope I get to see her."

"You will, Rai." Korra said back, now glancing at the photo of Raiku's parents then at Raiku. "You look just like your dad."

"I do, don't I?" Raiku then stared at the destroyed contraption Korra broke. "I still can't believe you broke that thing." he started, chuckling at Korra

"What? It was too hard!" Korra exclaimed, glaring straight at Raiku. "You try it and see how it is."

"Korra, I did try it and I got hit only once. You... four or five times." Raiku implied, with his hand on Korra's shoulder. "You'll get the use of it. So..." he trailed off for a slight moment. "you're on the fire ferrets now, huh?"

"Yeah, I kind of almost ruined it for Mako and Bolin." Korra said as a grin appeared on her face. "But while I was in that match, I moved in control. Like I was being the-"

"Leaf? Turns out that Pro-bending does help after all."

"You know what? It did." Korra said leaning back as Raiku did the same. "It actually did."


	3. the Equalists

Chapter 3: the Equalists

Being inside the Pro-bending Arena gym was Raiku's first time. Since Korra had to come in the morning, he decided to go with her as he looked around the gym while she, Mako, and Bolin started practicing. So Raiku recently decided to do some practice of his own by for a while mediating and then practiced on his airbending. Bolin's pet fire-ferret Pabu, was on Raiku's head while he was mediating then back to Bolin. Raiku trained in more air punches and kicks, along with a couple of moves he learned from Lakogi island. The first was an air flash kick, performing two air chops in the process. Then the second and last airbending technique he tried was a spiral cyclone move, spinning around clockwise. The whole purpose of the technique was to maintain control while spinning in the cyclone, keeping his eyes close to avoid dizzyness. But unfortunately, he couldn't maintain control of the rotation as his stomach was spinning inside as well. He decided to stop using the spiral cyclone technique, then watched Korra, Bolin, and Mako continue their training.

"What's the big idea making me train this early in the morning?" Korra groaned. "The morning is evil." Korra whispered as Raiku chuckled

"It really is evil, isn't it? Now you know how I feel." he replied after doing an air spinning kick and a few air fist barrages, with Korra throwing the ball to Bolin

"We're the rookies here, so we get the worst timing in the gym."

"And you're the rookiest of us all. We've got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it!" Mako said, throwing the ball at Korra

"You deal with it!" Korra spat back, throwing the ball back at Mako as he was sent flying back on the floor while Raiku was beside Bolin

"I just remember how freakishly strong she is." he said to Bolin as the door opened up revealing a man with a top hat and split mustache

"There are my little hard working street urchins!" the man said walking toward Korra. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar."

"And you are?" Korra replied confused

"Bo Taka! I run this whole Pro-bending she-bang." Korra walked in front of Raiku who both started to talk, while Bo Taka faced Mako and Bolin as he gave Mako his and Bolin's earnings. "Here are today's winnings. A-a-ah. Not so fast" Bo Taka took a share of the money. "The first you owe me for the Avatar's new gear. The other, gym and rental equipment from last month." took another share. "Rent on your apartment." took another, then taking the whole earnings. "And a personal loan for groceries." Mako glared at Bolin who had an innocent look on his face

"What? I'm a growing boy!"

"Oh, and one small item of business, the Fire-ferrets need to anty up 30,000 yuons for the championship tournament?"

"Whoa."

"30,000 yuons?!"

"I'm sorry, boys. Unless you have the money, you're out of the tournament." Bo Taka stated leaving, with Bolin and Mako glancing at Korra

"I don't suppose you have an Avatar bank account flowing with gold, do you?"

"I got nothing. I never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me."

"I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako muttered, moving away

"Well, that was harsh."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Bolin cutted Korra off

"No, it's alright. Ever since we lost our parents, we've always been on our own." Bolin explained sadly, with Raiku knowing the feeling of losing a parent

"I know the feeling. My dad's dead, and my mom's missing. I still don't know where she is or what happen to her for that matters. But I didn't know you guys lost your parents."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"So, anyway..." Mako trailed off, zipping up his bag. "How are we going to come up with the money?"

"Oh, oh! I got it!" Bolin exclaimed, holding Pabu with his hands. "I've been Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that."

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas."

"I was serious." Bolin replied looking down, while Mako went on ahead leaving the Pro-bending gym

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do."

While Korra went back to air temple island so she could practice airbending, Mako and Bolin were thinking of planning on getting 30,000 yuons their own way. Raiku on the other hand, explored around Republic city, since he haven't done it before the encounter with Grim Jiu and his gang. His stomach was growling heavily, indicating that he was straving as he stumbled upon a noodle shop. He went in, rubbing his stomach which continued to growl walking to a seat. A waitress walked up to Raiku from behind, making herself known of his presence.

"Welcome to Shan Lu's noodles. How may I-" she took one look at Raiku and stopped. "Raiku!" the waitress turned out to be Li Mei as he hugged him into an embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"Li Mei! I never thought I see you here."

"Well, I do work here. So, you brings you here anyway, Raiku?"

"I'm trying to satisfy my stomach with something to eat."

"Bowl of ramen?"

"Oh, yeah." Raiku pinched his eyebrow at Li Mei all of a sudden. "Wait, how much do I have to pay for it?"

"No." Li Mei chuckled. "This one's on me. So, did you hear that the Avatar was in the Pro-bending Arena? I also heard she's on the fire ferrets team."

"She's something, alright."

"You say it like you know her." Li Mei inquired back, with her eyebrow being raised. "You know her, don't you?" Raiku only smirked back at Li Mei, whose eyes went wide with surprise and sudden joy. "I can't believe it! I can't believe that you know the Avatar! Tell me everything. When did this happen?"

"Well..." Raiku started trailing off, while Li Mei went to get the bowl of ramen Raiku ordered as she set it on the table. "I knew Korra when I was eleven during that time I went with Tenzin at the White Lotus temple in the Southern Water tribe. She had this sheer determination and ambition in her when I first saw her. Her exact name when I asked her who she was, and the answer I got was: I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" Li Mei then chuckled lightly while Raiku munched down on his noodles. "I met her again the day before yesterday when I came back from that trip to Lakogi island. Turns out she came here to learn airbending."

"Is it alright if I go with you to air temple island?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

After finishing lunch, Raiku took Li Mei to air temple island to see Korra. During the ferry ride, Raiku told Li Mei about what happened yesterday. About finding out his father is dead, but his mother is alive somewhere. She felt a bit sympathetic for him, having to notice Raiku was waiting a sign at least to tell him where his mother was. Hoping if she was alive to see. The ferry ride as Raiku suddenly noticed Mako going up the stairs. Li Mei ran ahead of Raiku, while he ran using his agility to reach the top of the stairs while picking up Li Mei in the process. He reached at the top of the stairs seeing Mako talk to Korra, while Raiku set Li Mei on the floor on her two feet as they rushed toward them.

"Nice to see you too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice."

"You guys talking about Bolin?" Korra and Mako glanced at Raiku, but mostly at who he brought over when Li Mei embraced Korra with a almost bear hug for a quick second. "And this is Li Mei. She's a friend of mine. Anyway, something happen to Bolin?"

"I don't know." he sighed. "Bolin has a knack getting into stupid situations." Mako turned back, preparing to leave. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait! I could... I could help you look for him."

"Nah, I got it." Korra grabbed Mako's arms causing him to stop

"Hey, cool guy. Let us help you. We can take Naga."

"Naga?" Raiku quickly raised an eyebrow at Korra as it faded away. "You mean your polar bear dog? White fur? Has a knack to lick me whenever she sees me or even sniffs me out in a second?" his question was answer as Naga tackled him to the ground and licked him, with Korra and Li Mei laughing. "Easy, girl. Easy." Raiku said patting Naga on her head softly. "Where do we start?"

Raiku and Li Mei tagged along with Korra and Mako in search of Bolin using Naga. Naga tracked Bolin's scent to his usual hangout, probably were he was setting up Pabu's circus performance act. After gathering information from a couple of kids who know where Bolin was. Apparently, someone by the name of Shading Shin dropped some extra money Bolin's way. It turned out there was turf war going on between the Triple Threads, Red Monsoons, and Agni Kais. And Bolin was caught right in the middle of it. While on the search for Bolin, Korra, Mako, Li Mei and Raiku manage to find Bolin's pet Pabu. Korra and the gang finally tracked down the Triple Threads hideout, go in and getting Bolin out of the mess he's in with the whole turf war. Mako and Li Mei covered the door while Raiku got into a defensive stance, just in case.

"Something's not right. We need to be cautious." Mako said only for Korra to kick the door open

"You're not much for being subtle, are you?" Raiku stated to Korra as Li Mei and Mako followed both Raiku and Korra inside. "This is weird. I don't see Bolin, or anyone from the Triphle Threads here for that matter."

"I know, right? Where is everyone?" Li Mei turned her head as she heard tires lash outside the back. "Come on!" They rushed outside to see a group of masked people in uniforms, leaving the Triphle Thread hangout. Among the captured gang was Bolin while Li Mei glared at the masked uniformed people. "Equalists." she hissed

"Bolin!" Mako and the others went to save Bolin, but was stopped when one of the equalist threw a smoke bomb on the ground

"They're getting away!" Li Mei said between coughing. "Raiku."

"On it!" Raiku used airbending to knock away the green smoke, quickly vanished as the other stopped coughing

"Naga, come!" Korra called as her, Mako, and Li Mei got on Naga. Raiku followed them using an air scooter, going hot on the Equalists trail

Mako shot out a couple of fireballs at the five Equalist bikers, whom dodged the inflicting flames as Korra used her earthbending to create a rock sledge at one of the biker Equalists. Raiku timed it perfectly right as the Equalist biker float in midair, with Raiku throwing an air push that caused the biker to crash into a dumpster. Unfortunately, the Equalist on the collison motorbike manage to jump one of Equalists' nearby. Now out of the alleyway, two of the biker Equalists stopped in their tracks throwing Bolas at Naga's feet as it was wrapped Naga's legs. Korra, Mako, and Li Mei landed on the ground while Raiku landed on his feet, helping Li Mei and Mako up as Korra fought them using her firebending. Mako and Raiku went to back up Korra with firebending and airbending when one of the Equalist pressed a pressure point in her arm, leaving her to do firebending with one hand.

Raiku brought out air roundhouse when the equalist dodged the attack below, grabbing his leg and hitting his leg with a chi block. Li Mei ran and did a three strike punch at the equalist Raiku was fighting, when another equalist charged at after beating Mako. Raiku throw a air punch, left and right until the equalist chi blocked him in the left arm while sending flying back to the ground with Korra and Mako. Li Mei went close to Korra, Mako, and Raiku but was now facing two equalists. As soon as the Equalists were six paces in front of Li Mei and the others, Naga broke out of the ropes tied around his legs. The polar bear dog roared feriously at the two equalists as they threw another smoke bomb, disappearing as Korra, Mako and Raiku got up from the ground. Korra tried to use her firebending, but nothing happened.

"I can't bend." Korra said giving another try using firebending. "I can't bend!" she repeated shock as Raiku touched her shoulders gently

"Korra, relax. It'll come back for a few hours."

"Yeah, he's right. Those Equalists were chi blockers." Li Mei explained. "They're pretty much Amon's henchmen."

"Amon?" Korra asked while glancing at Li Mei. "That anti-bending Equalist guy?"

"Yeah, him." Mako growled. "I can't believe got himself into something like this."

"Mako, we'll find him."

Korra and the group searched for the Equalist hour after hours, being caught in only a dead end. That's when Korra came up with a lead as her, Mako, Raiku, and Li Mei made their way to the park in Republic city. Korra mentioned that when she first arrived in Republic city, a Pro-bending protester was spewing equalist propaganda. So they decided to wait til morning for the protester to start usual routine. Since then, Korra, Li Mei, and Raiku understood more of Mako and Bolin's past. How Mako was forced to run numbers for the Triphle Threads when him and Bolin were orphans. After losing his parents, all Mako had left was his little brother Bolin. Mako and Korra laid asleep on Naga, the same went for Li Mei and Raiku as they slept also. Raiku and Li Mei were the first ones that woke up, yawning awake as they got off of Naga. While Li Mei went to stretch her legs, Raiku saw Korra and Mako sleeping closely toward each other. Li Mei noticed as well when she saw the two almost cuddle each other.

"This is new." Raiku exclaimed to Li Mei, while he slowly walked toward their direction. "Well you two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Raiku said loud aloud to wake Korra and Mako who woke up and glanced at each other for a quick second, then freaked out in the next. "I wish I could rewind this moment."

Before Korra and Mako could argue with Raiku, they suddenly heard a monotone voice spreading around propaganda as Korra saw the same protester when she first came to Republic city. Raiku, Mako, and Li Mei followed Korra as they confronted the protester. When the protester saw Korra, he looked stricken with fear and content.

"It's YOU!" he shouted on the speaker. "You cannot silence me, Avatar!" the protester exclaimed only for Korra to throw his speaker down on the ground

"Well, actually, she can." Raiku mocked giving Korra a half smirk

"Shut your yapper and listen up!" Korra snarled, glaring directly at the protester. "My friend's been taken by chi-blockers. Where they take him

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the protester spat, clearly lying through his teeth.

"We'll see about that."

Korra earthbend the table the protester stood on as he fell on the floor, whimpering in fear along the way. Wanting to speed the interrogation up, Raiku kneed down at the protester with somewhat of a vengeful scowl on his face. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"I can't take anymore of this." Raiku started, keeping his glare. "Look, we want to know where the Equalists took our friend. You can either talk to me," Raiku then pointed his finger at Korra who held a deadly glare on her face. "Or would you prefer to talking to the Avatar herself?"

"What's going on over there?" said a officer from the metalbender core

"The Avatar is interogatting me against my will!"

"And that's our cue, guys." Raiku declared throwing the protester back to the ground as him and the others ran, but not before Mako picked up a piece of Equalist propaganda paper off the ground

After they fled the park, Korra and the group tried to make what the clue they took meant. The paper they took didn't seem to have any direction, but the question was to where. Fortunately, Mako realized that were directions on the back of the sheet. Li Mei pointed out that a Equalist rally was secretly being held at northeast in one of the districts. Korra and Mako, along with Raiku and Li Mei met at the location night time wearing disguises of their own as they saw a bouncer blocking the enterance. Luckily, they kept that equalist paper as the guard let them in. Once inside, they couldn't believe how many people against Pro-bending. There were at least hundreds, maybe even thousands. Raiku and Li Mei were behind Korra and Mako, waiting for this revelation to reveal itself. And right on cue, the leader of the Equalist known only as Amon appeared as the crowd cheered. The leader of equalist wore only a hooded coat and mask to hide his face, a red circle was on the masked forehead.

"I hate this rally already." Raiku whispered to Li Mei

"So do I." she whispered back, glaring at the masked leader himself. "I can't even stand being here."

"Li Mei..." Raiku trailed off glancing at his friend Li Mei. "Why did you tag along with us to find Bolin?"

"I had a brother who was a waterbender. His name was Noalok, he would always write me and my parents." she looked away holding tears in her eyes. "But that all changed when he went to Republic city with his friend Luden and his sister Jun Mai. The next day, they took my brother away. Luden and Jun Mai, too." she sobbed as Raiku embraced when an hug, staring directly at Amon. "I never heard from my brother again."

"That's why you came with us to find Bolin. To never let what happen to your brother, happen to Bolin." Raiku realized when a couple of equalist brought out Lightning bolt Zolt to face Amon. "And I have a feeling we're about to find out what this revelation is."

"Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight for his bending."

"You gonna regret doing that, pal!" Zolt said attacking Amon with his firebending, only for Amon to dodge the flames. Zolt then performed his trademark as he shot out a lightning bolt, leaving for Amon to grab his hand and directed it upward striking the ceiling. And at that moment, Amon pressed his thumb at Zolt's temple to cause his lightning and firebending to disappear. When Zolt tried to use his firebending, nothing happened. "What..." he trailed off with his voice cracking in shock. "What did you do to me?!"

"Your firebending is gone," Amon brough up his head up. "Forever."

"Impossible!" Raiku gasped, with him and Li Mei eyes widened in shock. "There's no way Amon could do this." him and Li Mei went over to Mako and Korra. "Guys, we need to do something."

"Got any ideas?" Korra asked Mako

"I think so." Mako glanced at a machine left to him. "See those machines? They generate water and steam." turned back to Korra, Raiku and Li Mei. "If you can get us some cover, I can grab Bolin without both of us being seen. Then, we duck out of here."

"Sounds like a plan. Raiku, you go with Mako." Li Mei replied

"Good luck, you two."

"You too." Korra said as her and Li Mei went to create the distraction, while Mako and Raiku went to save Bolin whenever the steam appeared

"Mako, think we can pull this off?"

"We have to, it's the only way to get Bolin."

"But if things don't turn out the way they plan," Raiku glanced at Mako while moving ahead the stage. "grab Bolin and get out of here."

"What?! No!" Mako exclaimed. "We're not leaving you here."

"If you don't they'll grab both of you, including Korra and Li Mei." Raiku said. "At least you guys will be able make it out of here." he stated as Steam suddenly blew out. "On second thought, we might be able to pull this off after all." Raiku and Mako jumped on stage to save as Mako an equalist that grabbed Bolin, sending him flying face-first

"Bolin! You alright?"

"Yes, Mako! I love you!" Bolin said with Raiku and Mako, grabbing Bolin in the process they left out of the exit. "Raiku, come on!" he shouted after Raiku use airbending to blow a few equalists back inside

Raiku used airbending to level himself down while Mako and Bolin used the ladder, until an equalist brought out shock batons stunning both of them. Sending them flying down, until Raiku releashed an air funnel hovering Bolin and Mako. The equalist had a mask covering his eyes and head, green tinted goggles, and a splited mustache. Raiku was the first one to attack the equalist throwing off barriages of air kicks, avoiding the electric batons the equalist swung as Raiku leaped above him. Raiku sent out a air punch at the equalist, only for him to be stunned in the chest as he screamed in pain falling to the ground. Bolin started using his earthbending against the equalist, bringing up a wall of earth to barricade the equalist. Unfortunately, the equalist made it out and stunned Bolin sending him falling on the ground just like Raiku. Mako struck out with flames and fireballs at the equalist as he dodged, with Raiku slowly getting up from the ground while Mako was stunned by the man.

"You benders need to understand there's no place in the world for you anymore." eying at Mako, Bolin, and Raiku who made his close at the man. the equalist finished only to be sent flying back to a wall all of a sudden as Korra and Li Mei appeared

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra said while making a whistle call. "Naga!" and on cue, the Avatar's polar bear dog ran to its master. "Li Mei, get Raiku." she told her as Li Mei while Korra helped out Mako as they got on Naga. They fled away from the equalist with Naga carrying Bolin with her mouth, making it away from the equalists grasp

"That was too close."

"We're lucky that we made it out of there to begin with." Mako said. "Bo, you okay little brother?"

"It's all good Mako. But," Bolin said while Naga still carried him with her mouth. "Could I please be on top right now?"

"Sure thing." Korra said. "Naga, stop!" Naga did as Korra told her and stopped, throwing Bolin on her neck. "Better now?"

"Much better." Bolin sighed, smiling as he caught a glimpse of Li Mei. "He-he-hey. I'm Boin, I mean Bolin! My name's Bolin!" he said blushing at Li Mei who giggled at Bolin's shyness

"I'm Li Mei." she introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Bolin."

"Raiku, you've been quiet since we left." Korra replied. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just..." Raiku trailed off, looking back from their encounter with the equalists especially their leader Amon. "I have a feeling that this isn't over."


End file.
